


The Fight Before Skekmas

by DKscribe88



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Amusing Fluff, Based off Moore's Night Before Christmas, F/F, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter, general cuteness, poetry parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKscribe88/pseuds/DKscribe88
Summary: 'Twas the Night Before Christmas - Gelfling version
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Fight Before Skekmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunnelScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/gifts).



> This is a gift I wrote for my friend and muse TunnelScreamer. It's up on Tumblr if you'd like to give it a note, or simply leave a kudos or comment here. 
> 
> Thank you TS, for all the support and encouragement you have provided me throughout the tough year that is 2020. I look forward to our continued friendship and pray that you will be able to tolerate my company for many years to come. You've stood by me through thick and thin and my thanks, appreciation and love go out to you. There simply aren't enough words to fully express myself, so I'll just end it here - DK

The Fight before Skekmas

‘Twas the night before Skekmas, and all throughout Thra

Few creatures were stirring, not even the Maudra

Feast tables were set by the great hearths with care

For use by the Skeksis, to gorge scrumptious fare

Many a Gelfling lay snug in their beds

Dreaming of tithes or the nurlocs they’d fed

Tavra sharpened her sword, SkekSa worked on her map

Fara slept on her throne, Baffi curled in her lap

In the Citadel courtyard there arose such a clatter

Tavra darted outside to see whose knees she must shatter

Diving out her window, sword ready for a clash

She landed in the snow, looking noble and brash

The Sisters shone brightly, casting their luminous glow

The paladin looked around, not expecting the blow

A dark figure loomed over; face twisted in a leer

Tavra turned to face her foe, eyes wide, but without fear

In the paladin’s mind things suddenly clicked

This stranger was not one whose ass must be kicked

A snowball in each hand, her red-haired lover was to blame

Tavra stood up from the ground, feeling foolish and ashamed

“Oh, Sifa. Oh, lover. My Far-Dreamer and Vixen!

I do so believe I’ve got revenge that needs fixin’!”

Tavra scooped up some snow, formed it into a ball

The night ended in laughs, with an epic snow-brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas TS!


End file.
